(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting chip, a print head, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a copier, and a facsimile employing an electrophotographic system, an electrostatic latent image is acquired by irradiating a uniformly-charged photosensitive member with light of image information by the use of an optical recording unit, toner is applied to the electrostatic latent image to visualize the electrostatic latent image, and the visualized image is transferred and fixed to a recording sheet of paper, whereby an image is formed. In addition to an optical scanning system using a laser as the optical recording unit and scanning an object with a laser beam in a main scanning direction to expose the object, a recording apparatus employing an LED print head (LPH) in which plural light-emitting diodes (LED) as a light-emitting element are arranged in the main scanning direction has been employed in response to recent demand for miniaturization.